Lorraine's Story (for want of a better title)
by Clio2
Summary: Lorraine thinks she's just a normal girl, until one day she gets a visit from two strange looking men who tell her her whole life's been a lie, she's not only a witch, but she has a long lost twin brother! Guess who that is then?!


Disclaimer - none of these characters belong to me; accept for Lorraine and her friends and family (who are actually friends of mine). This story is inspired by one of Lorraine's insane ramblings, so therefore she is the only one who can accuse me of plagiarizing (Lorraine please DON'T accuse me of plagiarizing! Damn we should have signed a contract first; I'm quite scared now!).  
  
*A/N* this is my first ever fanfic, so be nice! Please R&R, constructive criticism only. Oh and please bear in mind that half of this was written at 3 in the morning, nuff said.  
  
Lorraine's story  
  
Chapter 1 – I have my mothers eyes  
  
Lorraine sighed as she threw down her pen; she'd been working on her Government and Politics work for over and hour and so far all she had written was the title and 'The structure of the Labour party'. Deciding her six words had earned her a break she got up and got herself a drink. Despite her better judgment she had left her summer work till the last two weeks of the holidays and now was the perfect time to get on with it, she had the house to herself and had total peace and quiet. Unfortunately she found the work so hard to get into she was wasting what precious little time she had left to do it. In two weeks time she would be starting at Coloma Girls Sixth Form, and all her summer work had to be in for her first lessons.  
  
Deciding she needed some friendly inspiration she picked up the phone and began to dial her friend Nicola's number. Like Lorraine, Nicola was going to Coloma and had also chosen to study Government and Politics. Praying she had already finished her work and was more than willing to help her, Lorraine listened to the phone ring. Well it would help if she actually answered, "Oh yeah" Lorraine muttered replacing the phone "she's at work today".  
  
Before she had time to contemplate an afternoon of procrastination the doorbell rung. "Saved by the bell" she muttered as she went to answer it.  
  
Standing on the doorstep was a dark haired man who looked to be in his early forties and another much older man with long white hair and an equally long beard, and they were both wearing… robes?  
  
"Yes" Lorraine said as she slowly inched her way behind the door. She didn't mean to judge people on appearances but these men just looked…. odd.  
  
"Hello are you Miss Lorraine Patton?" the younger man inquired.  
  
"Yes I am" she replied. Funny, they didn't look like officials of any kind, but they must be officials of something if they knew her name Lorraine thought.  
  
"Hello Miss Patton, my name is Remus Lupin and this is my associate Albus Dumbledore, I'm sorry to bother you but would you allow us to come in for a few moments?" the younger man asked, "I'm afraid we have something rather serious to discuss with you.".  
  
They, two strange men she'd never seen before, expected her to let them into her house when she was completely alone? They had to be joking, she wasn't that stupid!  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy at the moment" she lied "If you come back later I'll be able to see you then.", she began to close the door.  
  
"Lorraine", the older gentleman spoke for the first time, "I realize you may be apprehensive about letting two strangers into your home but I implore you trust us. We really do have a terribly important issue to discuss with you, I assure you that you will be perfectly safe". Lorraine, looked at the old man, he had a kind smile that matched his voice.  
  
"Ok" she said stepping back and opening the door wider "come in". As they entered her home and walked down the hall to the living room she felt for her mobile phone in the pocket of her jeans, "I could always, phone the police if anything happens", she mused as she followed them, "either that or hit them over the head with it".  
  
After she had made them all a cup of tea Lorraine sat down to listen to what the two men had to tell her.  
  
"Miss Patton", the younger man began, "I'll get straight to the point, we are here to talk to you about your brother".  
  
A million thoughts flashed through her head at once "What about my brothers? Oh my god Paul? Mark? What's happened? Are they alright?"  
  
"No, no Lorraine" the older man quickly reassured her, patting her hand gently "you misunderstand, your brothers are fine. Oh dear this is difficult. You see your life isn't all it seems…. I'm afraid I shall have to be rather blunt, you see, you're a witch.".  
  
It took a full minute for Lorraine to fully comprehend the mans words, "Er, what?" she breathed, "W-what do you mean I'm a witch?". She began to reach for her phone; perhaps these men were crazy after all.  
  
"Oh dear" the old man sighed, "This is very hard. Perhaps it may be easier if I told you the whole story straight off. As I said before, your life isn't quite as it seems, right down to the identity of your parents.  
  
"What about my parents?" these men were scaring her more and more each minute, she was starting to wish one of her brothers played cricket, at least she'd feel a bit more secure clutching a cricket bat.  
  
"As I said, it would probably be best for me to start at the beginning, perhaps it would be best if you saved all your questions for when I've finished.  
  
"Now, I know this will be incredibly difficult for you to take in but the people you recognize as you parents are in fact your adoptive parents. I'm so sorry to tell you this my dear but your real parents are dead, they were killed when you were one year old by a man named Lord Voldemort."  
  
Lorraine's head was reeling. She opened her mouth to speak, remembered she'd been asked not to interrupt and quickly shut it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her parents weren't her real parents? Her real parents were dead? They were murdered? This couldn't be real.  
  
"During the time leading up to your parents death Lord Voldemort was gaining more and more power, he as good as had the whole wizarding world held in a vice. We fought him obviously, but there were those who made it very difficult for us, many had sided with him which made almost impossible to know who to trust.  
  
"But then something truly amazing occurred. We knew Lord Voldemort was after your family, and we went to various lengths to protect you all, but unfortunately we were not successful, and on Halloween fifteenteen years ago Voldemort came to find you.  
  
"Your father did his best to hold him off, giving you your mother and your twin brother a chance to escape, he died a hero. Your mother didn't have time to get far enough away, Lord Voldemort caught up with you all.  
  
"Now this is the part that's truly remarkable. Lord Voldemort had no real need to kill your mother, but she was prepared to do anything to save her children, she gave her life to save you and Harry. Now with only you two left, he attempted to destroy you both together, as you were infants in no control of you powers he believed one curse would finish you both off. But he overlooked one thing, the one thing he could never understand, the power of love. Your mother loved you both enough to die for you, and that far outweighs the power of magic, the curse that was meant to leave you both dead reverberated back to him and destroyed his physical form. He was left a shadow, too weak to hold any power. Although that was a night marred with tragedy it is the night our kind rejoiced, for after eleven years of torment and suffering the dark lord was gone, it was you and Harry who destroyed him, when you were both just one year old."  
  
If there was ever a point in her life when Lorraine was lost for words then this was it. These men turned up out of the blue, told her that she was a witch, her parents weren't her real parents, her real parents had been murdered by some lord bloke, she had a twin brother called Harry, and she and him had managed to destroy their parents killer when they were one year old? It was quite a bit for her to take in in ten minutes that was for sure! She was certain, now more than ever, that these men were certifiably insane, but suddenly her mouth was very dry and she couldn't quite find the words to tell them to leave. Her legs had also lost the ability to work, so she had no choice but to sit and listen.  
  
"Now, your brother Harry went to live with your muggle aunt and uncle". "A muggle is a non-magical person by the way" the other man interjected, misinterpreting Lorrains' muddled look of fear, anger and confusion for a straightforward look of baffledness. "But" continued the older man, "you were sent here, and there is a very good reason for splitting you up. Even as a baby you showed signs of having a great deal of power, power that could rival that of Voldemort. You sent sparks wizzing out of you fingers when you were only three months old! Oh we could all see you would be great, which is why I chose you to carry on after I die. You see my dear, you will have noticed I am extremely old" he went on with a chuckle "I am aware of that now and I was aware of it then. In an odd way the situation in the wizarding world was a blessing as it allowed me to see that I needed to take precautions for after I die. I've seen and learnt so many things in my lifetime, too much to be lost when the inevitable comes and far too much to try and teach. With you parents permission I transferred some of my power into you, just enough to give you the basis of my knowledge and skill, not enough to render me helpless!" he laughed. "So even with Voldemort gone we knew we had to take extra care in keeping you safe. Voldemort was gone, for the time being, but his followers still remained. In time they would have anticipated your full power and would have lost no sleep in killing a toddler to avenge the fall of their master. Because of this we made sure you were kept out of the press, but we couldn't make the world forget both you and Harry, so unfortunately poor Harry had to bear the full force of the public eye alone. Had we placed the two of you together you would be as much in the limelight as he is, and that would put you more at risk, the deatheaters see need to kill Harry, but would see all the more need to kill you. So we sent Harry to live with your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, in hindsight they may not have been the best choices but what's done is done" he sighed. "You on the other hand were sent to live here, with some rather distant relatives on your mothers side. If you wish to get technical I believe they are your mothers second cousins once removed, but there doesn't seem a need for all that just yet. Our plan has appeared to work as I do believe that no-one knows about you accept for a very select few on our side, and also unfortunately Voldemort, which finally brings me to why we are here in the first place."  
  
Ahh, Lorraine thought, so there was a point to this besides completely freaking her out and convincing her that her house needed a panic button! By this point she had come to the conclusion that these men were very imaginative weirdoes. Unfortunately she still hadn't found her voice so she was forced to carry on listening.  
  
"Voldemort has regained his body and has slowly grown in power over the past year, although he is not back to the strength he was fifteen years ago we are sure it will only be a matter of time. While the rest of the wizarding world has forgotten your existence Lord Voldemort will surely not have, so our first reason for being here is to keep you safe.  
  
"However" he continued, "I have to admit that our reasons for being here are not completely selfless. As I said before, you hold a great deal of power, and, when taught how to control it, you have the potential to be more powerful than anyone before you. We need your help" he finished bluntly.  
  
As he looked at her expectantly Lorraine realised that the time had come for her to say something. The only problem was that she couldn't quite gather enough words to tell them to get out of her house so she had to settle for "what do you mean?"  
  
"With you on our side we may finally be able to defeat the dark side" the old man began, "You would of course need training, and someone to help you, which brings me to my next point. We couldn't possible ask you to do this alone, but we know that you would need someone you completely trust and would not look out of place accompanying you. Bearing that in mind, I now find myself suggesting something quite controversial, we would be willing to give one of your current friends powers that would almost equal your own. This is for the sole purpose of ensuring you have a companion you completely trust, that is imperative" he finished, stressing the last word as though she didn't already realize its importance. "Oh, I am sorry" he added as an afterthought, "but was there anything about the story of your past that you don't understand?"  
  
Had she not known these two men were complete nutters Lorraine would have been brimming over with questions, however she knew better and, mustering all her strength, she got to her feet and moved to the door. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are but just take you cock and bull story, stick it up your arse and get the hell out of my house!" she yelled at them. Anyone who knew her would have known she was stressed because Lorraine had never spoken to anyone like that in her life. However, in the face of these two psychos she couldn't think of any better way of expressing her feelings.  
  
"Lorraine please" the younger man implored her, getting to his feet.  
  
"You must take on board what I've said," the older one continued, also standing.  
  
"You can take on board what the police have to say in a minute now GET THE HELL OUT!" she screamed, moving forward and pushing them to the door.  
  
"Have you ever made anything happen?" the elder man cried, a pleading look once more adorning his face. "Have you ever willed something or predicted something to happen and the next minute it has?" This made Lorraine stop in her tracks, her mind traveled back to the 1998 World Cup when England had played Argentina, a few minutes from the end England looked set to win 2-1, 'just enough time left to score one more goal' Lorraine had stated cheerfully, and, low and behold, another goal was scored, but unfortunately by Argentina causing England to lose on penalties and get knocked out of the cup (she'd always felt quite guilty about that, as if she'd cursed it). With that in mind Lorraine decided that if she was a witch she didn't seem to be able to do anything in her favour. She then thought back to another incident, not long after, when her dad was driving her and her sister to school. As they got into his van Lorraine stated quite categorically 'we're going to crash today' before they'd even got halfway to school they did, her sister had even called her a witch over that one Lorraine recalled. Infact, now that she came to think about it, weird things like that happened to her all the time. Literally every time the phone rang she knew who was on the other end, whenever something good or bad happened to her family she felt as if she had known about it, whenever she felt upset or angry strange things just seemed to happen. The more she thought about it the more it all made sense.  
  
Falling back against the wall Lorraine took a deep breath and let it out slowly; she looked up and met the gaze of Albus Dumbledore sending him a silent statement of understanding. "You have your mothers eyes" he said softly "just like Harry".  
  
Lorraine took another breath feeling more powerful yet more fragile and nervous that she had in her entire life. "I'm a witch," she told herself, "I have my mothers eyes". 


End file.
